Pups & The Bad Nanny
by Elias Vincent
Summary: A woman named Chrissy Wilson is hired as a nanny for Elias on Tuesday nights while his parents go out. Chrissy is a horrible nanny who mistreats not just Angel & Elias but the younger kids in town. Elias pushes everyone else away when nobody believes him about what is going on. Can Elias & the younger kids expose Chrissy for the evil woman she really is?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS & THE BAD NANNY**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

It was Tuesday afternoon. School had finished & Angel & Elias were hanging out with Ryder & the pups. All of them had gone down to the beach & were having a wonderful time together. They were joined by Captain Turbot, Francois & Nikita & all of them played volleyball together. The weather was nice & sunny & it was an idealistic day.

"What a lovely day it's been today. It's been absolutely perfect" said Angel.

"I can't argue with that. This weather is perfect for a beach day" said Captain Turbot.

"Today has been 1 of the best beach days I've ever had. No other beach day compares to this" said Chase.

"I wish we could have more days like this more often. This is the perfect way to spend an afternoon" said Elias.

"Oui it's lovely. In France the weather isn't anywhere near what it is here" said Francois.

"Being down here with you guys is always lots of fun. That's the way I like it" said Marshall.

"Ever since I moved here I've made some great memories down here. Sometimes it feels like a dream" said Nikita.

"I don't mind the beach as long as I don't get wet" said Rocky.

"If only we had some beach snacks. That way I'd have everything I need" said Rubble.

"It's good to see everybody having a great time. That's what I like to see" said Ryder.

"This day couldn't possibly get any better. I think this has to be the most perfect beach day we've ever had" said Skye

"I always enjoy swimming here. The water is always nice & cool & it feels great on my fur" said Zuma.

After a few more hours of spending some time on the beach everyone went their separate ways. Angel & Elias got home to find that their parents were dressed formally.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Elias.

"We're going out to dinner. You 2 will be staying here. We've hired a nanny to watch over you. She'll be here shortly" said Ella.

"Make sure you behave yourselves. We don't want to give her a hard time. We'll be back late so you won't see us for the rest of the night" said Ethan.

"OK. Enjoy your night together" said Elias.

"We will. See you later" said Ella as she & Ethan left. 10 minutes later the nanny arrived. She was a young woman with wavy dark hair, a sleeveless top underneath a white jacket, a blue skirt & high heels.

"You must be Elias. I'm Chrissy Wilson. You're parents hired me as your nanny" said Chrissy.

"Nice to meet you. This is my pet Angel" said Elias as he picked Angel up.

"Nice to meet you Chrissy" said Angel.

"Why is she inside? She needs to go out" said Chrissy.

"She's allowed inside. That's how it's always been" said Elias.

"When you're under my care you do as I say. Either she goes out now or you can go to bed without dinner" said Chrissy as she tried to pull Angel from Elias' arms.

"LET ME GO" yelled Angel as she bit Chrissy on the wrist. Chrissy screamed & went into the kitchen to find a bandage. After tending to the bite on her arm Chrissy returned & smacked Angel on the head before putting a muzzle on her & forcing her outside.

"BAD DOG. THIS SHOULD TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS" yelled Chrissy.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT HER LIKE THAT. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TREAT HER THAT WAY" yelled Elias.

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE BRAT. I'M IN CHARGE HERE. WHAT I SAY GOES. YOU BETTER STOP BEING NAUGHTY OR I'M SENDING YOU TO BED" yelled Chrissy.

"I'M CALLING MY PARENTS & TELLING THEM WHAT YOU DID" yelled Elias as he reached for the home phone. Chrissy grabbed it 1ST & grabbed Elias by the shirt.

"DON'T TEST ME YOU LITTLE BRAT. YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO ANNOY ME" yelled Chrissy.

Elias slapped Chrissy across the face. Chrissy lost her temper & started hitting Elias. Elias tried fighting back but he was no match for Chrissy. After she finished she yelled at him again.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR ACTING UP. GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER PEEP FROM YOU FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT" yelled Chrissy.

"YOU'RE A WICKED WITCH YOU ARE. I'M TELLING MY PARENTS WHAT YOU'VE DONE. YOU'RE SO DEAD. I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL" screamed Elias as he ran off in tears. He checked himself in the bathroom & saw numerous bruises on his arms, face & neck. After making sure that he wasn't seriously hurt Elias went to his room.

"I HATE YOU. I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN" screamed Elias as he slammed his bedroom door shut. Chrissy tried to get in but Elias had locked the door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW" yelled Chrissy as she banged on the door.

"GO AWAY. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE & NEVER COME BACK" screamed Elias.

Chrissy continued to bang on the door before eventually giving up & going to the lounge to watch TV. Elias curled up on his bed & cried.

" _This nanny is horrible. I'm going to make sure that she never comes near me again. She'll be sorry. She has no idea who I am. Once everyone sees her for who she is she'll never hurt another child ever again"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: All Alone

Elias woke up on Wednesday morning feeling miserable. Chrissy had been a nightmare to deal with & he hoped he would never see her again.

" _Once Mum & Dad learn about what she did she'll be so dead. She won't ever go near another child again"_ thought Elias as he got dressed & went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Elias" said Ella.

"You guys aren't going to believe what Chrissy did last night. She tried to force Angel outside because she didn't approve of Angel being in the house. I told her she was allowed inside but she didn't listen. She tried to grab Angel out of my arms & Angel bit her. She bandaged her arm & then hit Angel on the head before putting her in a muzzle & locking her outside. I tried to call you but she took the phone & yelled at me. I slapped her in the face & she beat me. I locked myself in my room & screamed at her as I did so. She tried to get in but I refused to open the door. Eventually she left & I fall asleep. Please don't let her anywhere near us again. She's horrible" said Elias.

"That's not what she told us. She said that Angel bit her for no reason & that you called her a wicked witch. She said that you locked yourself in your room & refused to come out when she asked you to. I'm not sure why you guys did that but I hope it doesn't happen again" said Ethan.

"She's lying. She's a bad nanny. I don't want her in this house again. You better not let her anywhere near us again" said Elias as he left for school. Throughout the bus ride to school Elias couldn't stop thinking about Chrissy.

" _Chrissy is such a wicked witch. I can't believe she would lie to my parents like that. She won't get away with this. I'll make sure to expose her for the wretched hag she really is"_ thought Elias.

Throughout the entire school day Elias expressed his frustration with Chrissy through his school work. During 1ST period he wrote "Chrissy Wilson is a wicked witch & I want to kill her" at the top of his worksheet & during 2ND period he wrote "I want to gouge Chrissy's eyes out" on the top of his worksheet. During recess Elias played on the swing set thinking about how to expose Chrissy's actions to his parents.

" _There has to be some way for me to prove Chrissy's guilt. I'm not going to let that wicked witch lie to my parents & get away with it. Sooner or later her evil acts will be revealed to everyone & nobody will ever hire her as a nanny ever again. I've never hated a woman in my life more than her"_ thought Elias.

Elias' frustration with Chrissy continued throughout the day. During 3RD period Social Studies he wrote "Chrissy Wilson is an evil woman & she is a bad nanny" on his worksheet & during 4TH period he wrote "Chrissy Wilson shouldn't be allowed near children since she abuses them" on his worksheet. During lunch he told his friends about Chrissy.

"I hate Chrissy so much. The way she treated Angel & me last night was disgusting. She also lied about what happened. She shouldn't ever be allowed to work as a nanny again" said Elias.

"Chrissy Wilson is a great nanny. She has a good record. I don't know how you can even say that" said Ace.

"Maybe you're jealous of her. I would be too if I felt like this" said Carlos.

"She has heaps of awards for her work in childcare. There's no way she's bad" said Danny.

"I don't know what to say. Everything I've ever heard about her is always good" said Katie.

"Chrissy is really nice. I think every kid would want her as a nanny" said Ryder.

"HOW WOULD YOU GUYS KNOW? NONE OF YOU HAVE EVER BEEN LEFT IN HER CARE. THESE BRUISES ARE FROM HER BEATING ME. SHE'S NOT AS INNOCENT AS YOU THINK SHE IS. SHE'S A WICKED WITCH & SHE'S MANIPULATING YOU GUYS. MAYBE IF YOU GUYS SPEND A NIGHT WITH HER THEN YOU'LL KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO DEAL WITH HER. I DON'T EVER WANT HER AS MY NANNY AGAIN" yelled Elias as he stormed out of the cafeteria. He couldn't believe that nobody other than Angel & himself knew the truth. During last period Elias wrote "Chrissy is a manipulative slimeball" on his worksheet. That afternoon Elias went home & locked himself in his room. He was in no mood to play with anyone.

" _Why does nobody believe me about Chrissy? This isn't fair. She's already done enough to me. I can't believe that this whole town is blind to her abuse. Soon I'll show them all who the real Chrissy Wilson is"_ thought Elias as he lay on his bed. Suddenly Elias' phone began to ring. He grabbed it out of his pocket  & answered the call.

"Hello" said Elias.

"Hey Elias where are you? Are you at home?" asked Ryder.

"Yes I am. Why do you care anyways?" asked Elias.

"Aren't you guys coming over? I thought you always do" said Ryder.

"If you don't believe me about Chrissy then I'm not going to bother. You have no idea how bad she really is. Leave me alone" said Elias as he hung up. Elias went down to the lounge & watched TV. Soon his parents arrived home.

"How was your day Elias?" asked Ella.

"It was good other than the fact that nobody other than Angel believes me about Chrissy. Everyone says she's a great nanny. I don't believe that for a moment" said Elias.

"Don't blame her for your behaviour last night. If you hadn't been naughty then everything would be fine" said Ethan.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU GUYS THINK THIS IS MY FAULT. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG. YOU GUYS MUST BE BAD PARENTS IF YOU DON'T EVEN TRUST YOUR OWN CHILD. YOU DON'T LOVE ME AT ALL" yelled Elias as he ran to his room & locked himself in. Elias was really mad. He was mad at Chrissy for what she did & he was mad at everyone else for not believing him. He remained in his room for the rest of his night.

" _It looks like I can only trust Angel now. That's what it's always like when it comes to things like this. I'm going to get that wicked witch if it's the last thing I do. She chose the wrong person to mess with"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Jake's New Girlfriend

Over the next couple of days Elias continued to vent his frustrations about Chrissy through his school work. He would mostly write messages on the top of his worksheets but he would also make statements in classes like Music & P.E about her as well. At recess & lunch Elias played by himself & ate lunch by himself since nobody believed him about what Chrissy was doing. During Homeroom last period on Friday a student showed up with a note for Elias. The note was about seeing the principal after school. Elias had a feeling that it was about Chrissy & what he was saying about her. After the bell rang Elias put his stuff in his locker & walked to the principal's office.

" _Hopefully this meeting will prove to everyone how horrible Chrissy really is. I'm so sick of everyone refusing to believe that she's a good nanny because she isn't. I won't be happy if they still refuse to believe the truth after this meeting"_ thought Elias.

As he arrived at the principal's office he found that Chrissy & his parents were waiting for him as well. Elias glared at Chrissy as he sat down.

"OK so I called this meeting because Elias has been writing sinister things on his school work about Chrissy. I've gotten numerous reports from teachers that he has been doing this in every class over the last 3 days. I don't know why he's doing this but it's clear that he has a problem with Chrissy" said the principal.

"I certainly do. She was hired by my parents to supervise me on Tuesday night & she tried to force Angel outside even though she was allowed in the house. Angel bit her during a struggle & Chrissy hit her before putting her in a muzzle & locking her out. I tried to call my parents but Chrissy grabbed the phone & yelled at me. After I slapped her in the face she beat me. I yelled at her as I locked myself in my room. She tried to get in but eventually she gave up & went away. I've tried telling everyone what happened but nobody believes me. They all think I was the 1 who did something wrong. I'm sick of being ignored" said Elias.

"Elias this has gone too far. Your behaviour is quite surprising. You know better than this" said Ella.

"You better apologise to Chrissy for your behaviour. What you've been saying about her is unacceptable" said Ethan.

"I'm never apologising. These bruises were inflicted on me deliberately. I'm not going to apologise for something that isn't my fault. Chrissy should be the 1 apologising to me" said Elias.

"Why should I apologise for supervising you? I don't know where this bad attitude is coming from but it really makes me sad to see you act this way" said Chrissy.

"YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR. YOU'RE NOT SAD AT ALL. YOU MAY THINK THAT YOU CAN LIE TO THESE GUYS BUT I WILL MAKE SURE THAT I BRING YOU TO JUSTICE. YOU'RE A WICKED WITCH. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. GET OUT OF MY LIFE" yelled Elias as he stormed out of the principal's office. He was extremely mad. He was getting fed up with how everyone except Angel refused to believe him.

" _I don't know who Chrissy thinks she is. 1 way or another I will expose her for the truly awful woman she really is"_ thought Elias.

When Elias got home he put his stuff in his room & sat in the lounge to watch TV. Eventually his parents returned home.

"We're very disappointed in you Elias. You've gone too far. The way you're treating Chrissy is disgusting" said Ella.

"You're acting like a brat. If you don't stop this behaviour you're going to be in a lot of trouble" said Ethan.

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS BELIEVE THAT WICKED WITCH? I'M NOT GOING TO BE BLAMED FOR HER WRONGDOINGS. ANGEL WAS ALSO ABUSED BY HER & YOU GUYS HAVEN'T EVEN BOTHERED ASKING HER ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED. I SWEAR IF YOU EVER HIRE CHRISSY AS MY NANNY AGAIN I'LL BE REALLY ANNOYED. I DON'T WANT HER ANYWHERE NEAR ANGEL OR MYSELF EVER AGAIN" yelled Elias as he locked himself in his room. Soon Jake came by to take Elias for another weekend of respite. Elias hoped that Jake would listen to him about what was happening.

" _Jake may be the only person who will actually listen to me. I hope he does. Nothing would be worse than having only Angel to turn to"_ thought Elias.

As Angel, Elias & Jake arrived at the cabin & went inside Angel & Elias both froze. Chrissy was standing in the kitchen.

"What is she doing here?" asked Elias.

"I'm Jake's girlfriend. I guess I forgot to tell you that" said Chrissy.

"Please tell me she's joking. That can't be true" said Elias as he turned to Jake.

"It's true. She's a wonderful woman & I really feel a connection with her. We've only been together for a few days but we're both really happy together" said Jake.

"She's evil. My parents hired her as my nanny & she treated Angel & me really badly. She's been lying to everyone about what happened. Get her out of here" said Elias.

"Come on Elias don't be like that. We're all going to have a great weekend together. I just need to go into town for a short while. Chrissy will be here with you guys" said Jake.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US HERE WITH HER. SHE'S A TERRIBLE NANNY. LET US GO WITH YOU" yelled Elias.

"I won't be that long. I'm sure everything will be fine. I'll be back soon" said Jake as he left. Elias turned & glared at Chrissy.

"You may think that you've got everyone fooled but sooner or later you will be exposed. I won't let you get away with this" said Elias.

"You're so pathetic. Nobody will ever believe anything you say. It must suck to be a kid" said Elias.

"Shut up. You better not put your hands on Angel or me. If you do you're so dead" said Elias.

"Don't make me tell Jake how much of a bad boy you've been. He won't be too pleased with you" said Chrissy.

"Try me wicked witch" said Elias.

Chrissy grabbed Elias & threw him to the floor. She proceeded to beat him mercilessly.

"GET OFF HIM" yelled Angel as she ran forward & bit Chrissy. Chrissy began to beat Angel just as worse.

"EVEREST HELP" yelled Elias.

"She's not going to hear you. She went with Jake. You're on your own" said Chrissy.

"DAMN YOU CHRISSY. YOU'RE SO DEAD" screamed Elias as he lunged at her & started beating her. Soon Everest & Jake returned. When they saw what was going on they were horrified.

"Thank god you guys are back. These 2 savages attacked me for no reason" said Chrissy.

"Don't listen to her. She started it. This is all her fault" said Angel.

"Please get rid of her. She doesn't deserve to be your girlfriend Jake" said Elias.

"I can't believe this. Ryder told me about your anger at Chrissy. I never would've thought you would take it this far" said Everest.

"I'm really disappointed in both of you. I don't know how this happened but this is appalling. This is no way to treat anyone" said Jake.

Elias burst into tears. He couldn't believe that Everest & Jake were taking Chrissy's side. Jake tried to give Elias a hug seeing that he was upset but Elias pushed him away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" yelled Elias as he headed for the door. Chrissy tried to stop him from leaving but Elias slapped her in the face.

"DON'T EVER PUT YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON ME AGAIN. DAMN YOU TO HELL" screamed Elias as he grabbed Angel & left the cabin. Both of them went down to the spare cabin & locked themselves in. Neither of them were pleased at what had just happened.

"This isn't fair. How can she do this to us? That's the 2ND time this week" said Angel.

"It looks like we only have each other to rely on. If nobody else believes us then we'll have to deal with this on our own" said Elias.

Suddenly they heard knocking at the front door. Neither of them went to see who it was.

"Guys it's Jake. Can I come in?" asked Jake.

"NO. LEAVE US ALONE" yelled Elias.

"Come on guys. I just want to talk" said Jake.

"WELL WE DON'T. WE JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE" said Elias.

Jake tried for several minutes to get in but he couldn't. Eventually he returned to the main cabin. Angel & Elias remained in the spare cabin all night. Neither of them wished to leave at all.

" _Chrissy has gone way too far with this. She's crossed the line & now it's personal. I'm going to do absolutely anything I have to in order to show everyone who she really is. I'm going to expose her true self no matter how long it takes. Soon she'll be sorry she ever messed with me"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Kids Against Chrissy

Angel & Elias kept themselves locked in the spare cabin throughout the whole weekend. Despite Jake's best efforts they wouldn't budge. Once Monday morning came around Elias wanted nothing more than to get to school & get as far away from Chrissy as possible. Throughout the car ride to school not a word was said. It was the most awkward situation Elias had ever been in.

" _This weekend was a total waste. Thanks to Chrissy I didn't have any fun at all. Damn her to hell. I don't know what she & Jake see in each other but I'm going to make sure they split up. I'll do anything I have to so that Chrissy will go away. I'd rather be sick & bedridden than spend a day with Chrissy. Hopefully soon she'll be fired"_ thought Elias.

After arriving at school Angel & Elias got out of the car & headed straight inside. As Elias got his stuff & headed to class he noticed that Alex had bruises on his arms, head & neck & he seemed to be scared.

"Hey Alex are you alright?" asked Elias.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" asked Alex.

"You've got bruises all over you. Are you being bullied? I can help you if that's the case" said Elias.

"Nobody's bullying me. I'm fine" said Alex.

"Did Chrissy do this?" asked Elias.

"How did you know that?" asked Alex.

"She's been abusing me too. Nobody believes me though. They think it's my fault for what happened" said Elias.

"I've tried telling Grandpa but he won't listen. Nobody believes me either" said Alex.

"Angel & I both believe you. I thought we were the only ones Chrissy was mistreating. She can't get away with this. Meet me in the playground at recess. We'll discuss it then" said Elias.

"OK see you later" said Alex.

"Bye Alex" said Elias.

Alex & Elias went to their classes. At recess they met up with each other in the playground. Julius, Justina & Precious' Owner joined them. All 3 of them had bruises on their bodies.

"OK so all of us have been abused by Chrissy but nobody believes us. What can we do?" asked Alex.

"I don't know. We're going to have to think of something on our own to stop her" said Angel.

"I've tried telling my parents, Jake & all my friends but they don't believe me. I don't think we can trust anyone except each other" said Elias.

"We tried telling Aunt Goodway but she doesn't believe us either. I don't know what to do" said Julius.

"We've also tried telling our father Gustavo but he won't listen to us either. There must be something we can do" said Justina.

"My parents haven't listened to me when I've tried telling them. I don't know who else to turn to" said Precious' Owner.

Angel & the kids tried to think about what they could do but nothing came to mind. They got together at lunch & tried to think of something but still their minds went blank. At the end of the school day Angel & Elias headed home. Neither of them were pleased about the weekend & they both wanted Ella & Ethan to know about Chrissy & Jake.

"Hey guys how was your weekend?" asked Ella.

"It sucked. Chrissy was there the whole time. It's worse because now she's Jake's girlfriend. I don't see how things could possibly get worse from here" said Elias.

"We heard about what happened on Friday night. I don't know why you guys attacked Chrissy but We're both extremely disappointed in you 2" said Ethan.

"IT'S NOT OUR FAULT. STOP BLAMING US FOR CHRISSY'S ACTIONS. SHE'S BEEN ABUSING ALEX PORTER, JULIUS & JUSTINA GOODWAY & PRECIOUS' OWNER AS WELL. MR PORTER, GUSTAVO, MAYOR GOODWAY & PRECIOUS' OWNER'S PARENTS HAVE TURNED A BLIND EYE TO CHRISSY JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE HAS. SOONER OR LATER WE'LL SHOW YOU ALL WHO CHRISSY REALLY IS INSIDE. WAKE UP TO YOURSELVES" yelled Elias as he locked himself in his room. He stayed there for the rest of the night.

" _We have to do something. Chrissy won't get away with her abuse much longer. Her luck will eventually run out & when it does I'll be really happy. No children are safe under her care. We are the Kids Against Chrissy. All of us will fight to get justice for what she's done. She chose the wrong kids to mess with"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Operation Catch Chrissy

Over the next week Chrissy continued her reign of terror against Elias & the younger kids. Angel & Elias avoided her by locking themselves in their bedroom, pup house & the spare cabin respectively depending on whether they were at home or at Jake's. The younger kids weren't as lucky & continued to endure physical & psychological abuse from Chrissy. On Monday afternoon they all sat together at lunch still trying to think of ways to expose Chrissy.

"There must be something we can do. I don't know how much more abuse I can take" said Alex.

"If only it was that easy. We've been trying for 2 weeks now & still we've come up empty" said Angel.

"I'm sick of Chrissy thinking she can get away with all of this. I know that there is at least 1 way to stop her" said Elias.

"We can't go to anyone for help since nobody else believes us. This is hard" said Julius.

"We'll need proof of her actions. Our bruises & testimony aren't enough" said Justina.

"If she was caught on camera that would be all the proof we need. Then everyone would believe us" said Precious' Owner.

"Wait that's it. Precious' Owner you're a genius. If we film her using our phones we can show everyone what happened & Chrissy will be exposed once & for all. We'll have to let her abuse us though. I know that doesn't sound good but otherwise we can't prove anything. Next week on Monday we'll show everyone the footage. I can't wait to see Chrissy finally get what she deserves. We've got her guys" said Elias.

The rest of the school day went as normal. After school Angel, Elias & the younger kids hung out with each other at the park. Chrissy was supposed to take care of Alex that night. Even though they all wished that it didn't have to happen they knew that it was the only way to prove Chrissy's guilt. Mr Porter called Alex to let him know it was time to come home. As they all walked to Mr Porter's restaurant together they discussed their plan of action.

"So where do I put my phone?" asked Alex.

"Somewhere that will catch Chrissy in the act. Try either the kitchen or the lounge" said Angel.

"I'll do the same tomorrow. You guys do the same when Chrissy takes care of you as well. Next week on Monday we'll show everyone the footage" said Elias.

"Hopefully this week is the last week Chrissy has to babysit any of us. I want her to go away forever" said Julius.

"Maybe Aunt Mayor will throw her out of town. That's what she deserves" said Justina.

"That's what I hope happens. She doesn't belong here in Adventure Bay. The further away from us she is the better" said Precious' Owner.

As they arrived at the restaurant Chrissy & Mr Porter were waiting for Alex. Alex was feeling quite nervous but he knew what he had to do to put a stop to Chrissy.

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow" said Alex.

"See you later Alex. Remember the plan" said Elias.

All the kids went their separate ways & headed home. Angel & Elias discussed their hopes for their plan.

"I really hope this works out. The only way this plan can fail is if Chrissy notices the camera. She'll make sure to get rid of the evidence" said Angel.

"Just as long as we hide our phones in places she can't see them we'll be fine. Chrissy will be exposed & I'm going to make sure of it" said Elias.

At the restaurant Alex put his phone on a shelf which was out of Chrissy's view. After making sure the camera was on Alex prepared himself for what was to come.

" _I'm not going to like this. Unfortunately this is the only way to prove that Chrissy has been abusing us. This better work"_ thought Alex as he walked away from the camera. The phone stayed on the shelf for the next several hours  & recorded everything Alex & Chrissy did & said. Chrissy yelled at Alex, hit him, pushed him around & treated him like garbage. Eventually the abuse stopped. Just as Mr Porter was about to arrive home Alex grabbed his phone & stopped recording without letting Chrissy see him. After making sure that the video evidence was secure he went to bed. Meanwhile at the Vincent household all Elias could think of was how Alex was doing. As he ate his dinner he couldn't stop thinking about Chrissy & the abuse she was inflicting on him & the other kids.

" _I hope Alex is holding up alright. It sucks that he has to endure this abuse but at least he's filmed Chrissy in the act. There's no way anyone will ignore the abuse after we show them what's been going on"_ thought Elias.

"Are you alright Elias?" asked Ella.

"Yes I'm alright. I just have a lot on my mind that's all" said Elias.

"Chrissy will be taking care of you tomorrow night. I hope you behave" said Ethan.

"I'll try. If you guys knew the truth it wouldn't be so complicated" said Elias.

After finishing dinner Elias sat in the lounge & watched TV. After a few hours of this he had a shower & went to bed.

" _Hopefully tomorrow will be the last day Chrissy lays her filthy hands on me. That wicked witch won't get away with her cruel acts against children for much longer. Soon she'll be the most hated person in town. I hope that she either moves away or gets thrown out of town. I don't want her in my life any longer. She's hurt me & the other kids for the last time. Jake will probably end up dumping her too. That will be the best part of all of this. Watching her see everything fall apart in front of her will be spectacular. I hope I'm there to see the fallout"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Chrissy Gets Caught

Over the next week Angel, Elias & the younger kids hid their phones in secret locations to film Chrissy's abuse. After Alex completed filming on Monday Angel & Elias filmed their ordeal on Tuesday, Julius & Justina filmed their ordeal on Wednesday & Precious' Owner filmed her ordeal on Thursday. Angel & Elias also filmed Chrissy over the weekend while they were at Jake's. The 1ST part of the plan to expose Chrissy was now complete. The next part involved showing their parents/legal guardians the footage & the final part involved confronting Chrissy. Part 2 happened on Monday morning. When Angel & Elias woke up they got dressed & ate breakfast. After eating they retrieved Elias' phone & reviewed the footage. They waited for Jake to wake up. Once Jake finally got up they leapt into action.

"Morning guys" said Jake.

"We need to show you something Jake. What you're about to see will change everything regarding the situation with Chrissy" said Angel.

"We should get Everest to watch as well. I'll go get her" said Elias.

After bringing Everest inside Angel & Elias showed them the footage of Chrissy abusing them. After the footage was finished Everest & Jake were horrified. They couldn't believe that Chrissy had been lying to them all along.

"I'm completely shocked right now. I can't believe she fooled us like that" said Everest.

"That's awful. Chrissy has been lying to us all along. The next time I see her I'm breaking up with her" said Jake.

"Wait until this afternoon. Alex, Julius, Justina & Precious' Owner have also been abused by Chrissy & I'm assuming right now they're all showing their parents/legal guardians their own footage right now. I'm going to show my parents this footage this afternoon & then we'll all go & confront Chrissy. Maybe we should call a town meeting to do that. That way everyone in town will know the truth & nobody will ever hire Chrissy as a babysitter or nanny ever again" said Elias.

"Good idea. Well I guess I better get you guys to school" said Jake.

Throughout the drive to school Elias thought about how good it was to finally prove Chrissy's guilt.

" _Finally things are turning out how they should be. By the end of the day Chrissy will be the most hated person in town. It's good to see that she'll finally be getting what she deserves"_ thought Elias.

As Angel & Elias arrived at school they met up with Alex, Julius, Justina & Precious' Owner. All of them discussed sharing the footage they had of Chrissy.

"I showed Grandpa the footage & he was horrified. He couldn't believe that Chrissy was doing that stuff to me" said Alex.

"Everest & Jake are just as shocked. Jake plans to break up with her when we confront her this afternoon" said Angel.

"That wicked witch will finally get what she deserves. She doesn't even realise that we've caught her" said Elias.

"When we showed Aunt Mayor she was stunned. She's actually planning a town meeting about it for this afternoon" said Julius.

"Our father was really mad. He looked like he wanted to kill her. She's going to get in so much trouble" said Justina.

"My parents were quite shocked when I showed them my footage. They swore never to let Chrissy near me again" said Precious' Owner.

Shortly afterwards the bell rang. Everyone headed off to their class. They all planned to show the older kids the footage at lunch. Throughout the school day they all went about things as if nothing was wrong. At lunch they all finished their meal & then went over to the other kids.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Ryder.

"We've all got something to show you guys. It's going to prove that Chrissy is indeed a bad nanny" said Elias.

Angel, Elias & the younger kids played the footage of Chrissy abusing them. Ace, Carlos, Danny, Katie & Ryder were completely disgusted. They were in total disbelief at what they just saw.

"Chrissy is disgusting. I can't believe she would do that to you guys" said Ace.

"She always seemed so nice. I hope she burns in hell" said Carlos.

"The fact that she's been doing this for quite some time now is what makes it worse. That's no way to treat anybody" said Danny.

"If I ever see her in the street I'll probably slap her right in the face. She's just evil. Nothing she can do or say will change my mind" said Katie.

"I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. Nobody hurts my friends & gets away with it. She's so dead" said Ryder.

After informing the older kids of the plan to confront Chrissy Angel, Elias & the younger kids went about the rest of their day. After school finished all the kids went to the Lookout & showed the entire PAW Patrol the footage. All the pups were left completely surprised.

"Soon she's going to be exposed in front of the whole town. I can't wait for everything to fall down in front of her" said Angel.

"I actually want to cry right now. That footage makes me feel sick" said Chase.

"This whole scandal is quite shocking. I never would've thought I'd ever meet anyone so cruel to children in my life" said Everest.

"My heart is breaking right now. I feel really bad for you guys" said Marshall.

"I hope Chrissy gets what she deserves. How dare she treat my friends like that. She's not getting off easy if I have anything to say about it" said Rocky.

"I never want to see her again. She better stay away from all of you or I'll make sure she never sees the light of day again" said Rubble.

"I feel like such a failure for not doing or saying anything sooner. All of us should've noticed the warning signs" said Skye.

"If she tries to run away I'll track her down. She's not getting away with this" said Tracker.

"I want her out of Adventure Bay. She should get out of here & never come back" said Zuma.

Shortly afterwards everyone in town arrived for the town meeting. When Elias saw Chrissy in the crowd he smirked at her. She seemed confused as to what was going on. What she didn't realise was that her true self was about to be exposed.

"People of Adventure Bay I've called you all here today because there is a person amongst us who has been mistreating our children. Now all of you are going to see what Chrissy Wilson has been doing while we've been leaving our kids with her" said Mayor Goodway.

The footage of Chrissy abusing the kids was then shown. The entire town was appalled. After the footage finished everyone turned & glared angrily at Chrissy.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT OUR SON THAT WAY. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF CHRISSY" yelled Ella.

"ELIAS WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG. WE NEVER SHOULD'VE DOUBTED HIM FOR A MINUTE" yelled Ethan.

"WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY FOR YOURSELF MISS WILSON?" yelled Mayor Goodway.

Chrissy stood up & burst into tears.

"I'm sorry for what I've done. Recently I've been going through personal issues & I let my anger & frustration get the better of me. I never should've lashed out the way I did & I was wrong for treating kids this way" said Chrissy.

"Then why didn't you say anything before you preyed on our children?" asked Gustavo.

"I felt like nobody would help me. I kept it to myself because I felt alone. All I hope for is that you all forgive me & let me have another chance to prove that I can be a good nanny" said Chrissy.

At that moment everyone seemed to have forgiven Chrissy. Just as it seemed everything had worked out Chrissy cursed the children under her breath.

"Little brats. I'll get you when you least expect it. You haven't got the best of me & you never will" said Chrissy under her breath. The pups heard her say this & confronted her.

"We heard what you said under your breath. You're a sadistic woman you are. You're never coming near us again" said Angel.

"Not like it matters. I'm actually leaving town this afternoon anyways. Good riddance to you all. Here's something to remember me by" said Chrissy as she kicked Angel & sent her flying. Everyone gasped at what just happened. Elias exploded with anger.

"THAT'S IT. YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME. TIME TO DIE WICKED WITCH" screamed Elias as he rushed forward & tackled Chrissy to the ground. The younger kids joined in the assault as Chrissy screamed & yelled. After a few minutes the kids broke away. Chrissy was covered in blood, bruises, cuts, gashes & scratches. Jake walked up to her & slapped her in the face.

"What you did to these kids was disgusting. I never want to see you again. Our relationship is over. If you ever come near any of the kids in this town again you'll be sorry. I want you out of my life & the lives of everyone else in this town. Burn in hell" said Jake.

Chrissy just stood there completely humiliated. She was then taken away into police custody & charged with animal cruelty & child abuse. She faced 125 years in prison, 25 years for the animal cruelty charge & 20 years for each of the child abuse charges. She would likely remain in prison for the rest of her life. After she was taken away the meeting was adjourned. Everyone apologised to the kids for not doing or saying anything sooner. After sorting this out all the kids & the PAW Patrol played together at the Lookout. It was the 1ST time in a few weeks that all of them felt truly happy. That night as Elias got ready for bed he thought about how good it was to expose Chrissy & her wicked ways.

" _Thank god she's finally gone. I hope I never see her again. She's quite possibly the most evil woman I've ever met in my whole life. Now that she's been taken away all the kids in this town can go on with life without having to put up with her. I just hope that nobody else in this town tries to do what she did"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
